PERCABETH LOVE STORY
by 39 percabeth clues
Summary: FIRST FANFIC PLEASE- The story continues from the underwater kiss they had at the end of PJO and sex after a few Chapters and a good romance story R&R
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW . THE STORY IS STARTS WHERE TLO ENDS , THE LOST HERO DOES NOT EXIST IN THE STORY AND THIS IS GOING TO BE A LONG FIC

Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

When we crashed into the water I felt curious what would happen now , will we just go back to the surface , I started swimming up but

Percy held my hand and wouldn't let go , he pulled me down to the surface and made a water bubble around us , he held both my arms and in a few seconds I was completely dry then without warning he crashed his lips on mine and we were kissing for I don't know how long we were down there , the kiss was sweet and passionate at first but soon became hungrier and we finally pulled away . Before I could say anything he started kissing me on the neck , he put half his lips on a journey around my neck and cheeks " ohhh...Percy " I moaned .

He pulled away and stared at me

" oh no did I just say that out loud ?" i asked

He started laughing and I said " it's not funny "

It's very funny Wise Girl you were moaning my name as if we were having sex and I was giving you a hard time " he said

At this we both blushed bright red

And I slapped him hard across his right cheek but then pulled him into

a kiss he put one arm around my waist and pulled me closer and the other on my back , I crossed my arms around his neck . He licked my lips asking permission for him to enter his tongue in my mouth and I gladly accepted our tongues met and fought for dominance he let mine win and I pulled away finally

He again started kissing my neck and I said " no you are not doing that again with me " and he pulled away and started staring at me like I was the 8 th wonder of the world

" what? " I asked him fidgeting with my hair and pulling them back

"You are beautiful Annabeth and I love you " he said

" ok" not sure what to say or I just couldn't believe that Percy Jackson,hero of Olympus,Son of Poseidon, greatest enemy of my mother Athena had just said that he loved me

I kissed him passionately and told him that I loved him too and he compelled the water to rise them to the surface and we walked on the surface of the water to reach the bank

END OF CHAPTER 1

I HOPE YOU LICKED IT PLEASE REVEIW THIS IS JUST THE BIGINING THERE ARE LOTS OF CHAPTERS TO COME


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Percy's Pov

As we reached the dock we saw that are friends were still waiting for us, when they saw saw us they cheered and Grover yelled " they are back" . Nico asked us what took us so long and Drew ( the new Aphrodite senior leader ) and the rest of the Aphrodite girls stared at us and I realised that I still had my had around Annabeth's waist and quickly put my hand down and everyone noticed and said " AWWW..." and we both blushed . After that everyone was congratulating us for winning the war and also becoming a pair and I blushed everytime anyone said that and when we finally got away I pulled her into a corner and kissed her after we pulled away I asked her some thing very silly

" so .. a ... we are officially ... You know ... a ...

She didn't let me finish and pulled me into a hug and finished it for me

"Boyfriend and Girlfriend ?"she asked

" yeah "

" of course Seeweed Brain , what else do you think people become after they kiss underwater for 1 hour?" she said

"Uh.. yeah I guess you are right "

" I am always right Seaweed brain "

Then we went our separate way to our cabins. Later Grover came knocking on my door and asked if I wanted to play truth or dare and I said yes , so he lead me into the forest towards Zues's fist . On the way we met Juniper and she greeted Grover by kissing him which reminded me of Annabeth . When we reached there we saw that almost everyone I knew was there and I went and sat next to Annabeth and kissed her sweetly. And then Grover declared that he would moniter all the "truth" we said and would know if we were lying as he was a satyr he stated the rules of the game that were simple

If we do not complete a dare or speak a lie we would have to remove 2 articles of our clothes

And then the game started

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

SO I KNOW YOU PEOPLE WERE EXPECTING LONGER CHAPTERS BUT THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO IT WILL TAKE SOME TIME FOR ME TO START WRITING LONGER CHAPTERS

SO ENJOY THIS CHAPTER

CHAPTER 3

ANNABETH'S POV

When he kissed me I felt all my worries about the game leave me

I thought that the other girls would make him strip down to nothing

The game was started by Grover

"Clairsee Truth or Dare ?" he asked

" dare "

"ok let see ummm... how about kicking Chris in his soft spot and then kissing him there"

She shot him a death glare and said-"uhh.. i can do the first part but the second part is a problem "

Chris was blushing and holding his hands over his penis

Everyone started laughing and Clairsee just blushed and she looked over to Chris who mouthed NO

And Clairsee removed both her shoes

I couldn't believe the most arrogant child of Ares had just accepted defeat because she did not want to hurt her boyfriend

So the turn returned to Grover and this time he asked Percy

"Truth or dare , Percy?"

" I'll prefer truth "

" do you want to do it with Annabeth and if not who would you do it with?"

" uh... That's a very personal question , Grover "

" just answer the question man "

" uhh... I would do it with ummm.. "

" fast man we don't have all day "

" quiet Grover I want to know his answer"

said Drew

I felt a sudden burst of jealousy inside me

" I would do it with Annabeth " Percy replied and I forgot about Drew and felt my cheeks go red hot looked at Percy to see that he was also blushing

" truth or dare , Travis "

" dare "

"Go swim in the lake only in your boxers "

" easy , no problem"

He got up and striped to his boxers and dived into the lake as soon as he started swimming I saw Percy' s face and it had the look that he made when he was trying to concentrate on water and the next second I saw the water pull down Travis 's boxers and then splash him onto the bank fully nude

After that what happened was the most hilarious moment of my life

I saw some girls eyeing Travis ( mostly his body) as he ran towards his cabin

He came back after 5 minutes and sat down and asked Percy Truth or dare

" dare"

"Go make out with Drew for 5 minutes "

" umm... Ok "

I shot Travis a death glare and looked at Drew who was smiling with delight

Percy stood up and started walking towards Drew but to my surprise turned halfway and ran towards me and kissed me on the lips . The kiss lasted a minute and we finally pulled away when somebody yelled " get a room you two"

I saw Drew get up and go towards her cabin , she had left the game

" truth or dare , nico" I asked

" truth "

" who is your crush?"

" nobody "

" liar " shouted Grover

I looked at him gave him the tell-me-the-truth look

" fine I'll tell the truth"

" so what is it we are waiting"

" Thalia "

everybody stared at him and the hunters looked at their new leader and gasped , Thalia took of her shoe and threw it at him , it was a direct hit on his head

Everyone laughed and Nico blussed embarrassed in front of everyone

The game came to an abrupt end when the Couch horn was heard indicating dinner , we all started moving towards the dinning pavilion

END OF CHAPTER 3

THANK YOU FOR THE ADVICE casama3120

THIS WASN'T SHORT WAS IT?


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Still Annabeth's POV

as we moved towards the dinning pavilion Percy caught up with me and kissed me we went the rest of the way walking silently and holding hands

We sat on our separate tables and I was sad for him as he was so lonely at his table sitting alone

After the feast dinner Chiron announced that they were holding a reward ceremony right now but as the Gods were busy he would be giving the prizes he started calling out the names but I was surprised that mine , Percy's , Nico's and Thalia's name was not in the list

When he finished he said " now I would like to annonce The Heros Of Olmpus and gestured to us to come on stage we got our medals like everyone but also some gifts - I got a miniature talking life looking owl which could answer any of my questions , Percy got a small marble that was filled with seawater inside when held in the hand would cure any injury and gave him energy

Thalia got electric arrows which would never finish and Nico got a ring with a skull on it which made of gold and had scary ruby eyes . He pointed the ring at a camper from Appolo cabin , for a moment nothing happen then the boys eyes grew wide with fear and he screamed and almost like ran for his life away from him

Then Chiron sa I'd that I and Percy could make 1 wish and it would be granted

I told him that I did not want to follow any camp rules for the rest of the week that we were here and Percy also made the same wish and Chiron accepted it

After that I sat at Posidon table with Percy and ate desert we talked and talked till everyone had gone to bed and we were the last couple left there

Percy kissed me again for the 10 th time in five minutes

" what happened why are you looking so sad?" after pulling away from the kiss

" I don't know I guess I am a little tired and was thinking why hadn't you kissed Drew and I know you think she looks beautiful " I said

" that's because I love you and not her and you are more beautiful than any other girl" he said

I smiled already half asleep and sudden felt his arms wrap around my knees and back and he picked me up I let a small shriek and stapes my arms around his neck

" let's get you to bed , Wise Girl " I heard him say but I noticed that instead of going to my cabin we were heading towards his cabin!

END OF CHAPTER

SUSPENSE ?WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT ? TUNE IN ON FRIDAY TO FIND OUT


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**PERCY'S POV**

When I was carrying wise girl to my cabin I saw her expression change from happy to surprised to shock , I knew what see was thinking , I know she thinking that we were going to do it but I am not that desperate after all it was the first day of their relationship . I knew a part of me was desperate and wanted to have sex with her as I was jealous of Nico , that guy had sex with a Demeter girl when he was 13 and the girl Bess was almost 16 , I mean can you believe it , he had just became a teen and already had sex . So back to Annabeth she was still in my arms when we reached my cabin , at the door I lifted her body a little more up so that her face was close to mine and kissed her and her reaction was " hmmm... " and I laughed , she was still thinking she was going to have sex tonight . I laid her down then opened the door lifted her up again and carried us in and then pushed the door shut with my leg I went over to my bed and laid her down then I exited the cabin and ran to the Athena cabin I knocked on the door

Jerry another Athena sibling opened the door

"Jerry can I come inside ? "

" what do you want ?, Annabeth's not here "

" yeah I know .. a ... she and I are going to sleep in a tent with our private campfire and everything for the night in the forest... a ... it's going to be awesome "

I thought it is better that I don't tell him that she is going to sleep in my cabin he might take the wrong meaning and spread rumors that we had sex which we are not going to

" fine did you come here just to tell me that ?"

" I actually wanted her pj's "

" oh .. Ok ... a .. I'll just get them for you " and went inside

He came out with a pair of pj's in his hand after a few minutes

" here these are her favourite "

" ok thanks "

I turned and started walking towards the forest as I was aware that he was still watching me and did not want him to suspect that Annabeth was in my cabin

" hey Percy , no funny business "

I smiled

" of course , how could you even think of that "

"yeah , how could I " he said sarcastically

As soon as he closed the door I turned and ran towards my cabin still smiling

I entered the cabin and gave the pj's to her

She sat up on the bed and looked at them and said " thanks , so it looks like I am not here to do it with you or we wouldn't need the pj's "

I smiled and kissed her and pushed her back on the bed and kept kissing her

Now I was on top of her and it was a full on make out session

The next thing I knew her hand were inside my shirt and she pulled my t-shirt off and now I was kissing her shirtless she rubbed her hand on my stomach and felt my 6-pack abs , realising what I was doing I pulled away and she looked surprised

" what happened Percy ? I thought we were going to have sex "

I laid down beside her and told her that I don't mind having sex but it would not be a good start for their relationship

" you know seaweed brain you are getting smatter these days "

" Maybe by kissing you your knowledge is flowing into me "

" sure " she said laughing

" wise girl let's just go to sleep , now I am also feeling tired "

I gave her a goodnight kiss and we got into bed and snuggled together

" Night , wise girl "

" sweet dreams , seaweed brain "

And we both w

**END OF CHAPTER **

**SO I WAS ONLY ABLE TO POST 1 CHAPTER . CHAPTER 6 IS STILL ' UNDER PROCESSING '**

**R & R PLEASE AND TELL A FEW OF YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT MY STORY , I EXPECTING MORE REVIEWS FROM THESE STORIES **


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 **

**PERCY'S POV**

I woke up to see wise girl sitting beside me on the bed reading a book with her shirt off showing her grey bra matching her eyes I wondered if she wore grey panties too , I could have found out that if I had not stopped last night

" mourning wise girl and I be so lucky to get that view when I wake up everyday " I said looking at her bra

" mourning Percy you will if you promise to sleep shirtless too "

" deal "

" It's been mourning for most of the people for a long time "

" what time is it ? "

" 10 am I almost finished this book waiting for you to get up "

" why didn't you wake me up"

" you looked so cute while sleeping "

" but you were not even looking at me , you were reading your book"

I got up and saw that I was only wearing my boxers , I looked at myself and then at Annabeth who was admiring her body

" Annabeth did we have sex last night because I sereousily don't remember doing it? "

She bit her lip and remained silent

ANNABETH'S POV

" Percy I know if I tell you this you will think I am crazy , in fact you would say I am a pervert "

" No I will not think of you as a pervert after all it is me who had sex with you it is not your fault "

" no , Percy you are not understanding what I am saying , we didn't have sex "

" how did I lose my shorts while sleeping "

" I ...a ... Removed your shorts while you were sleeping in the mourning , I think you look sexy only in your underpants "

Percy smiled like he was seeing a circus instead of me

" so I look sexy in my boxers ? Tell me something would you find me more sexy without them ?"

" a ... Maybe "

Percy grinned then leaned over and kissed me

I kissed him back and then pulled away and stood up closing by book

" hey do you want to train or just spar with me "

" sure love "

" when did you start calling me 'love' "

" from right now "

" I think wise-girl is better , at least people will not stare at us , if you call me love "

" ok love "

" really stop that, Seaweed Brain"

" sure love "

" you are really starting to annoy me , stop before I pull out my dagger"

He considered for a moment and said " go ahead love , I have my invisible armour"

I mentally cursed his ' Curse of Achilles '

" ok fine just don't call me that in public "

" ok , I'll meat you at the arena in 15 minutes "

" great "

I turned at started going out through the door but he stopped me

" hey love would you like to go pegasus riding after that "

I glared at him for using the nickname ' love ' again said yes and went to my cabin for a quick shower and to get dressed

When I reached their Percy was already waiting for me and talking to Grover

" hey seaweed brain you are not late for the first time "

" yeah , well I think your influence is improving me "

" hmm.. yeah that may be the case , you should spend more time with me . So anyway what are you guys talking about ?"

" we were talking about Thalia and Nico"

" what about them ?"

" well they were caught kissing last night by Artemis "

" what but I thought she was a maiden "

" apparently Nico was drunk last night and came over to Thalia and told her that he loved her truly and kissed her"

" why didn't Thalia tell me ?"

" well Thalia and me came over to Percy's cabin last night and were about to knock but we didn't want to interrupt something " Grover said

We both blushed and Percy told him that we just slept together and didn't do anything other than that

" sure , just slept together " replied Grover

I left the arena and went to look for Thalia

I saw her practicing archery with 2 other hunters

I strode over to her and asked If I could talk to her privately

" sure Annabeth , what happened ?"

" you tell me what happened between you an Nico "

" oh that "

" yeah that "

" it was nothing Annabeth , just that a drunk Nico kissed which landed him in the infirmary "

" he is in the infirmary , nobody told me that "

" well I kicked him in the stomach and Artemis slapped him so hard that he fell unconscious "

" Artemis slapped him ?"

"Annabeth you look hurt , do you have a secret crush on him "

" are you crazy , he just a good friend of Percy and mine and I thought you had a crush on him "

" ya had .. Like in the past tense "

" so you admit you had a crush on him"

" that not what I meant "

" oh Thalia exactly meant that "

And I left laughing and with Thalia blushing

**END OF CHAPTER **

**PLEASE CAN I GET SOME MORE REVIEWS , PRETTY PLEASE **


	7. Chapter 7

**SORRY FOR NOT UDATING IN A WHILE BUT NOW I WILL UPDATE EVERY 2 DAYS STARTING NOW**

**CHAPTER 7**

**ANNABETH'S POV**

The next few days passed in a blur and finally the day came that I hoped would never come, it was Saturday and Percy and I had to go home as Monday we had to return to school and though would be still together in Goode high school, I wasn't happy about leaving camp, I would be staying with the Jackson's and was very excited to live with Percy. Percy's mom was going to pick us up from camp at 1 pm so we still had almost 1 hour of alone time so we went to the beach which was Percy's favourite place at camp and as soon as we reached the beach Percy picked me up bridal style and started walking towards the water and then he used his powers to control the water and started walking on the water along the bank of the river and after a few minutes he bought me to a lonely beach and set me down

"Seaweed brain, why are we here?"

"You will soon get to know that "

"You know Percy that I don't like secrets"

"Just wait and see where I am taking you"and started walking up a hill and I followed him and laid down at the top under a big tree which almost looked like Thalia's tree and I laid down next to him, he leaned in and kissed my forehead and rubbed his nose against mine in a playful manner and then I fell asleep on his chest

**PERCY'S POV**

I watched Annabeth fall asleep on my chest and I carefully pulled out my iphone and set a alarm for 12:45 and went to sleep with her

_The next thing I know I was standing in the throne room with Athena standing above me with a stern look on her face and she shrunk to human size _

"_Percy Jackson I have found out that you are dating my beloved daughter Annabeth, do you deny that "_

_I had feared this moment for a long time and finally I got the courage to speak to her _

"_No" I replied _

"_Very well are you aware of the consequences if you hurt her"_

"_Yes but I would never do such a thing "_

"_Only time will tell about that"_

"_Wait are allowing me to date your daughter?"_

"_Do not say that again, Aphrodite convinced me that my daughter loved you and I would hurt her if I vaporized you "_

"_Ok so I should thank Aphrodite for saving my life "_

And then my dream ended and I was woken up by my alarm and I woke up Annabeth and we started walking towards the strawberry fields where the gate was.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**PLEASE REVEIW**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**STILL PERCY**

As we were walking towards the gate I told her about my dream and she laughed

"hey it's not funny , she threatened me "

"oh Percy don't worry as long as I am alive she will not vaporise you"

"how can you be so sure "

" because you told me that she said that it would hurt me , she she will not hurt me , I am her favourite child"

" yeah I guess "

" sometimes you really are dumb "

" hey is that why you call me a seaweed brain ?"

" of course , seaweed brain"

When we reached the gate we saw that my mom was already waiting for us

" hey guys what took you so long ?"she asked

" mom you said 1pm and there are still 5 minutes to 1, so I guess we are right on time "

" when did you become so punctual Percy ?"

Annabeth started laughing

" well guess what I was ready on time but she wouldn't come out of her room , maybe too busy putting makeup " I simply lied

She kicked my ankle

" owww..." I said jumping on one foot holding my ankle with my hands

" I don't put on makeup , seaweed brain "

" wow a girl that never used makeup "

She kicked me again and gave me a I'll-kill-you-later glare

" that really hurts " checking whether my ankle was broken or not

" you deserved it "

" hey stop fighting you two " my mom said

" he started it "

" hey just stop it , at this rate you will kill each other by the end of this week "

And we sat down in the back seat of the car while mom drove the car

" mom can I drive ?"

" no"

" but I am 16, and I can legally drive "

" you don't have a license , you have not given the driving test "

" oh come on, please "

" Percy no means no , I have made my decision "

" why are you acting so strict ?"

" because I talked to my friend Hilda who has a son a year older than you , Jerry I think and they let him drive without a license and he had an accident and trashed the car "

" what happened after that ?"

" well he had to spend a day in jail before his parents could bail him out "

" oh that's too bad , but I am not like him "

" absolutely true Percy , you are even more irresponsible "

And she and Annabeth started laughing and I couldn't even think of a come back Eventually they stopped laughing

" so Annabeth how's camp?" she asked

"great especially during the last few days "

" why what's special about the last few days "

She looked at me and I mouthed the word 'no' and she calmly said " you know like how we defeated Kronos and everyone was treating us like a hero "

" ok " my mom said but I knew that she knew that Annabeth was not telling the truth

The rest of the journey passed in silence and I took a short nap

I was woken up by Annabeth

" get up seaweed brain we have reached your house "

" ok I am getting up "

As I walked out of the car up the stairs my mom gave me the keys and told me to open the door which I thought was weird as she was standing in front of me and could easily have opened the door

I turned the keys in the lock and pushed the door open and...

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**END OF CHAPTER **


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**STILL PERCY**

I pushed open the door and the first thing I heard was "SURPRISE "

I looked around the room and saw all my friends Nico , Thalia , Grover and Tyson with Paul and Posidon standing around the living room lucky for me Athena wasn't there and there was a banner saying 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY ' hanging from the wall , no wait let me correct myself , when I looked closely I realised that it was suspended in the air and was made of real flowing water ( courtesy of Posidon , my dad ) and on the dinning table were a lot of wrapped gifts

" thanks guys , but if I remember correctly my birthday was a week ago "

" Percy you were at camp , so we didn't get to celebrate your birthday formally " my mom said

And she gestured me to cut the blue cake on the table and I went over and held the the knife with a blue sparkly handle and I cut the cake and everyone clapped . My mom began to cut the rest of the cake and put it on plates .

I walked over to Annabeth

" did you know about this ?"

" yeah "

" and you didn't tell me ?" acting offended

" it was supposed to be a surprise , seaweed brain "

" ok " and gave her a little peck on the lips

" everyone one I would like to formally introduce my girlfriend Annabeth " I announced

I saw Annabeth blush and everyone clapped

My mom said that she was very happy for us knew that one day we would become a couple , at this we both blushed and smiled and than Nico shouted " gift opening time "

I opened everyone's gifts and mom and Paul had given me an envelope in which I found 1500$ , yeah you heard me right 15 big green 100$ bills and then my dad Posidon gave me a small box , really I didn't want anymore health water marbles , but when I opened it there was a key with a electronic remote , the ones in car keys

I looked at him and pointed to the staircase that lead to the garage and I quickly ran down the stairs with Grover and Nico and when I saw the garage my jaw dropped and I yelled " WOW , AWESOME " .

I was practically speechless because in front of me stood a new polished shinny blue coloured LAMBORGHINI GALLARDO

" I wish I also had a black and red Lamborghini " said Nico

" mine would be green with pictures of trees on the sides " Said Grover

" sweet ride big brother " said Tyson

I opened the car and put the keys in ignition and turned it but it won't start

Suddenly Posidon appeared beside me

" Percy I will only start when you have a proper license "

" I groaned "

" sorry Percy but rules are rules "

" ok dad "

I went upstairs to join Annabeth and told her about my car

" hey I don't want to be rude but where is your gift ?"

She frowned and dragged me to my room upstairs and closed the door behind us and then we started kissing

I pulled her closer and she pressed her lips into mine then our tounges met and fought against each other and she let me win and pulled away , before I could even catch my breath she started kissing me again and her hand moved through my hair and I smelt her lovely lemon smelling blond hair

After sometime we pulled away

" best makeout session and the the best birthday gift of my life "

" this was only the first part of my gift , I have planned the second and third part for tonight "

" what are they ?"

" they are a surprise you dumbo "

" oh then I can't wait for tonight "

**END OF CHAPTER **

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT PLEASE REVEIW **


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**THIS CHAPTER CONSISTS OF A SEX SCENE SO JUST SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT**

**ANNABETHS POV**

When everyone left after the party we sat on the couch to watch a movie

" So wise girl , which movie do you want to watch ?"

" Clash of the titans "

" Okay love "

And we sat down to watch it after it finished we saw 'Final Destination 5 ' and she leaped on to my lap and hugged me everytime someone died , it was really scary and a very short movie . Then she told me to get ready for our date and I went to my room to change , I chose a sea green t-shirt with a black pant and put on my new Playboy perfume , I was about to go out of the room but then turned and took out a condom packet from the bottom of the sock drawer where I hid it , I didn't want to take chances in case my gift from Annabeth was sex

I reached downstairs and saw that Annabeth was waiting for me with a camping tent and the full camping kit

She went and talked to my mom and told her that we were going camping and that we would be back tomorrow mourning we got into the car and Annabeth told me to go to the new fancy restaurant when we reached there we already had a reservation and sat down on the table and ordered our meals , the bill was quite high and she took it and started opening her purse to pay it but I snatched the bill

" Seaweed brain , what are you doing ? It's your birthday treat and I will not let you pay "

" Don't be silly Annabeth , what guy lets his girlfriend pay the bill on their first date "

" But it's your birthday "

" Don't argue you are not going to win this time and it's only a bill "

I paid the bill and we got out of that crowded place

Annabeth kissed me when we sat down in the car and told me that I was very sweet

" Where to wise girl " I asked her

To the club ' Teen Night '

" Hey I thought that we were going camping "

Do you really think that I brought you to a fancy restaurant to go camping after that ?"

" Yeah "

" You are really a seaweed brain "

" Hey that's what you like about me "

We reached the club after 35 minutes due to the traffic .

When we entered the club instantly a blast of music hit us and we had to close our ears for a few minutes till our ears adjusted to the loud music

The current song was Tik Tok by Ke$ha and we sat down at the bar and ordered our drinks , well it wasnt really a drink or a bar as there were only virgin drinks , we both ordered virgin mojito

When the drinks came we both took a sip and realised that it did have a small amount of alcohol and we quickly finished our drinks and headed to the dance floor

Some song from Green Day was playing and we swayed with the song

The song changed and we were slow dancing again without a break it changed again to a fast song

And with that he grabbed my hips soon after the song ended another one started up again. I started grinding him even harder than I was before

We were really dancing by now, and I could feel his hand start to slip further down my waist. It started to go up my mini skirt, normally this would bother me, but tonight I didn't stop it. His hand slid under my underwear and started to play with my clit. His fingers started to move down slightly. He was about to plunge them in me and I opened my legs a little and then I felt his cool delicate finger in me . He started to move it in and out while kissing my neck and we were still swaying to the music

" Oh Percy , umm... Stop for a second please "

And he stopped and removed his hand from inside my panties

" What is it love , if you don't want to do it now then maybe we will wait for some time "

" No Percy it is not that , I was just saying that it's not the right place to have sex "

" Yeah you are right maybe we should get a room in a nearby hotel "

" ok , I saw a motel right across the street "

" then what are we waiting for "

We left the club , crossed the street and entered the the motel

He paid for 1 night room and there was a free breakfast offer with it . We took the keys and made our way upstairs

**END OF CHAPTER **


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**WARNING: SEX SCENE**

**PERCY'S POV**

As Annabeth closed the door behind us I grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up, she crossed her legs around me and we started kissing each other hungrily, I carried her to the bed and turned around and let myself drop on the bed with her on top of me

We both unbuttoned each other's shirts and threw them aside

I pulled her skirt down whine she unbuckled my belt and trousers and I threw them aside then I flipped us over so that I was on top of her and we kissed our tongues fighting while I slipped my hand inside her blue bra and she pulled away and rolled it up to show her perfect boobs and she started to cover them shyly and I realised that I had been staring.

I took both her boobs in my hand and kissed between them and she started to pull my underwear down while shaking a little making him press her boobs , I removed my hands and started sucking her right boob and licking it , then we both laid on the bed and I removed her panties and held myself at her entrance

"Are sure you want to do this, it's going to hurt you know"

"Yeah I want to"

Then I remembered something and got up hurriedly and looked for my pant which I had thrown away

"What are you doing Percy?"

"Just a minute"

And I took out the condom packet from the pocket and put it on and returned on the bed

"I just you know... didn't want to get you pregnant by mistake"

"Good thinking, I really don't want to be pregnant at 16"

I slipped my finger inside her. She gasped in pleasure. I pushed another finger into her. And another. I pumped my hand up and down.

"AHH, Percy!" She yelled. Wow, who knew my name could sound so awesome?

I pulled my hand out and Annabeth lay panting.

I posed myself at her entrance. She grasped my shoulders. I plunged into her and she dug her nails into my back, whimpering slightly.

"You okay?" I asked. She just nodded, again. I moved forward until I met resistance. I broke her in one quick thrust. She made an odd gasping sound.

"J-just keep going." She whispered. I went slowly, which was extremely hard for me. After a bit of this, she seemed to relax and I went faster. She moaned and I ducked my head into her neck.

"Percyyyyy." She dragged out. Annabeth wrapped her legs around me, plunging me deeper into her. "Faster." She whimpered. I did as she said.

The room was filled with our moans.

"Oh gods!" I yelled as I came hard in her. Annabeth rolled her head back.

"AHhhHHHHHHhhh!" She screamed. I fell onto her in a sweaty heap. We were both breathing heavily.

I kissed her and pulled the sheet covers to cover us

Not bad for first time sex I thought to myself and wrapped my arms around my waist and went to sleep

"Goodnight wise girl, I really love you"

"Me too Percy "she gave a little whisper and went off to sleep

I watched her sleeping naked with me for some time then went off to sleep myself

**END OF CHAPTER **

**So I hope you liked the description of sex of percabeth. I have not done it yet so sorry if there are any mistakes**


	12. Author's note

**Author's note**

**If you don't want to read the whole note just read the words in caps**

Sorry for not updating for 5 days, I know that you are eager to know what happens after percabeth has sex, will their relationship or was Annabeth was just a one night stand?  
>So this is a Cliff hanger<p>

Now my reason for not updating (not an excuse)-

**I **am currently in New Zealand at my uncle's house and I **will **only **post new chapters** (well I have to write them first) when I return home that will be **on Tuesday **


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**I'm sorry for not updating but I just couldn't find the time to sit down and write the chapter , SORRY!**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews and I have reached 20000 hits - yeah keep it up guys **

**I am also going to write a few one shots if I get the time **

**Thank you for the patience , now we are live with the greatest Percabeth story of the century ( no offence) **

**Annabeth POV **

When I got up in the mourning my whole body was sore , then I remembered last night , I remembered me and Percy doing it and the pain when my hymen broke , it was quite unforgettable

My mind was racing with questions - was Percy going to beak up with me ? Was this really a good idea to have sex ? Was I just a one night stand for him?

My back was turned to him and I just didnt want to flip over and see him gone

So I just built up the courage to turn over , I turned and the first thing I saw was a naked Percy and his 8" cock fully erect lying beside me , I was a little relaxed

Percy was looking so cute drooling in his sleep and I got a brilliant idea to wake him up

First I took his cock in my hand positioned it over my pussy and just moved my hip forward so that his penis was inside me and I started moving my hip forward and backward making him fuck me

Then I turned him so that he was lying on his back and started riding him after about 1 minute I stopped but I soon felt two warm hands moving me up and down on his cock

"Ooohhhh... Wait Percy , just stop please"

And he stopped then he pulled me of him and laid me beside and then we kissed passionately

"Wow wise girl your lips are very salty today "

"Yeah courtesy of your cum last night "

"Ewww.. I just tasted myself "

I just laughed at him

"So Percy we should get back to your house or your mom will get worried about us , it's already 8am "

"Yeah we got a very busy day ahead of us "

"Yes you have to go give your license test and I have to go with your mom to meet your school vice-principle and get my schedule and my locker and buy a few books"

"Basically a complete boring day"

" No Percy you can take me in your Lamborghini on our next date "

" Yeah , and to think of the things we could do on the backseat "

" Percy its a two seater car"

" Oh man couldn't a sports car be a four seater ?"

" No Percy then it would became a sedan with ..."

" Okay okay I think you don't need to prove that you know more than me in the subject of cars"

" We need to get dressed now or I am going to get late for the meeting with the vice principal "

" as you wish my majesty , but would you like the honour of doing it yourself ?"

"No get your clothes and put them on with your own hands not mine " I said laughing

I picked up my clothes from the floor and headed for the bathroom , while he got up too from the bed

I came out 10 minutes later to find percy waiting for me

"Ok let's go seaweed brain "

I began walking to the lift as we were on the fifth floor

We were in the lift and it was really slow , screeching as if it would break any second , the digital display showed that we were passing the third floor when my biggest nightmare came true

"Oh my god ! The lift stopped ! What are we going to do ! We'll die inside a stinking lift Percy"

"Relax wise girl , relax"

"Relax? Are you out of your seaweed full mind ? "

He appeared hurt when I said that and put on his puppy dog cute face to show that he was hurt

"Oh I'm sorry , you know I didn't mean that "

"It's okay " still with his puppy dog face , " but I know something that could lighten me up " he said pointing to his lips

"Oh come here my seaweed brain " pulling him into a kiss , we kissed like there was no tomorrow , he licked my lips asking permission for him to enter his tongue in my mouth and I gladly accepted our tongues met and fought for dominance he let mine win and I pulled away finally

"Ok best make out session "

"No our best make out session was when you came to my room yesterday and gave the first part of my birthday present " he replied

"Yeah you are right it lasted for like 3 minutes "

"So which brings us back to this lift problem "

" Percy the regulator fan in the fan is also not working so it will not recycle the air and the lift will fill with carbon dioxide..."

He didn't let me finish and kissed me again

"I just love it when you talk about these techno things , it makes me want to kiss you "

"No Percy you kiss me because you want me to stop saying techno crap that you don't understand "

"Okay thats just a different point of view on the reason of me kissing you "

I laughed and suddenly the lift came back to life and started moving downwards again to the lobby

It was 8:45 when we came out into the lobby

There was a repairman at the lift controls and looked surprised to see us

"Hey fix the damn elevator you b**** , were stuck there for 30 minutes " Percy said to him

" I got a complaint that the lift was making screeching noises so I was fixing it , I didn't know that you were I there "

" I going to file a complaint against you , moron "

" I am really very sorry "

"You should be"

**End of chapter **

**I hope you liked it the next chapter will be up in a few days , keep reviewing **


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Percy's POV **

As we exited the lobby Annabeth leaned against me and interlocked her fingers with mine and we walked to Paul's car

"Percy you were a little to harsh on that repair man "

"Wise girl , I know I got a little to far with him but we were stuck in that lift because of him "

"I don't think you regret that , seaweed brain "

"Yeah you are right , I got 2 great kisses "

I opened the car and sat down in the drivers seat when I saw a parking ticket stuck on the wiper

"Oh great , Paul is going to kill me "

"What is it for ? The car is parked correctly"

"Well I didn't put enough money in the parking meter "

"Percy you are really silly "

"Well I put enough money for 2 hours because I thought we would be in the club for only 2 hours , I didn't know we were going to spend the whole night here "

"Okay let's just go home now "

It took us about 30 minutes to reach home and I parked the car in the garage with my Lamborghini and went upstairs and rang the bell because I couldn't find my key

The door was opened by my mom

"Percy , Annabeth , you are home ,I was getting worried why you haven't returned. "

"Mom there are 2 things I need to tell you "

"Wait please don't say that you two had sex and Annabeth is pregnant "

"What ?"

"So you you didn't have sex ?"

"No " we shouted together and looked at each other and blushed

"Okay sorry I misunderstood "

"How can you say or even think about that mom?"

"Okay sorry , what are the 2 things ?"

"First I got a parking ticket and not putting money in the meter and second I think I lost the house key , I think I dropped it on the camping ground "

"Percy if you got a parking ticket even before you tried the test to get your licence , I think you should practise first and you have to give it from your pocket that's the rule "

"Okay I'll pay the money and don't worry I'm going to ace this test"

"Okay good luck and go and tell Paul about the ticket and I don't think he'll be too happy to give you the gift that he just bought for you "

"What is it ? Where is it ? Is it big ? Is it the new iPad or iPhone ?"

"My god Percy you act like a 3 year old when it comes to gifts" said Annabeth

"So ?Everybody's exited when it comes to gifts wise girl " I said and kissed her on the cheek

"Oh how sweet come here my cute little babies " and pulled us into a hug

"Mom if you keep embarrassing me in front of my girlfriend I'll end up dying alone "

"Oh sorry "

"Oh it's okay with me Sally I kind of like your hugs "

"Girls" I said shaking my head

They both laughed

"Okay Annabeth get ready and have a shower we have to go meet your vice-principal "

"Okay "she said and went upstairs to her room

I went to moms room to talk to Paul and see my gift

**End of chapter **

**Sorry I late in posting **

**PLEASE REVIEW it only takes a few seconds to do IT (write a review not do sex)**


	15. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

This will be a short chapter

Annabeth's POV

I went upstairs to my room in Percy's house and opened the door to find the room spic and span and my clothes hung in the closet and every single thing in the correct place. I was amazed to see that Sally was an even bigger 'clean freak' than me

I took out some clothes from the closet took of my clothes wrapped a towel around myself and went into the shower

I had a quick shower and came out dried myself and just threw the clothes on and then opened the door to go downstairs and turned to the stairs and found Sally coming up

"Oh good you are here , I was just coming to see what's took you so long , now let's go or we'll be late for that meeting "

"Okay I'm ready , let's go "

"We'll take my car "

We went downstairs and her car was parked on the road as there wasn't any space in the garage

It took us 20 minutes to reach school and I was wondering what was Paul's gift for Percy and whether he had left to the the driving test

"So Annabeth do you like Percy ?"

"Of course "

"Do you love him?"

"Definitely I don't know what I would do without him "

"That's lovely , I have such nice future plans for you two in my head "

"Okaaaayyy" I said sounding unsure

"Annabeth promise me you'll never break his heart , god knows what he'll do if you left him "

"I wouldn't even think of doing such a thing "

" I am really glad that you became his girlfriend and I am proud of Percy that he found the perfect companion for himself and maybe his life partner "

" Well I don't know what to say "

" Annabeth I imagined a girl just like you to be his life partner you have all the qualities "

" I'm honoured "

We parked the car and went inside to talk to the vice principal

After I came out we went to see my locker and I put all the books I had bought into it , Sally had asked a timetable for me and asked them specifically to be same as Percy but even so we didn't have bio and geography together.

So my day was very boring and I went with Sally to a seafood restaurant for lunch

We ate hurriedly and didn't talk much

"How's the food ?"

"It's good "

"I only come here alone or with Paul sometimes because Percy doesn't eat seafood , you know why "

"Oh ya , I understand "

We finished our food paid the bill and got out , into the car and rushed home

When we got there Percy and Paul were not back yet and I was tired so I just went to my bedroom to have a nap while Sally went to prep dinner and dessert for a feast for Percy getting his license (which I was doubtful he was going to get )

I went upstairs and closed the door and just crashed onto the pillow and was asleep in no time

END OF CHAPTER


	16. Author's note 2

**AUTHORS NOTE 2**

Sereousily guys just REVEIW please

I'm sorry I have to tell you that before I get at least 60 reviews I'm not going to post the next chapter

That is the deal and no negotiating

If you want to read the next chapter then REVEIW

Sorry if the last 2 chapters were boring but the tittle says LOVESTORY that means their whole life so I'm going to continue till at least 40 chapters and they will do it many times don't worry

**END OF A/N**


	17. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

**Thank you people for all the REVEIWs , I asked for 15 reveiws to reach a total of 60 reveiews and got actually 60 REVEIWs so now I have a total of 106 REVEIWs so thank you all the people who reveiwed**

**Percy's POV **

As Annabeth went upstairs to her bedroom to change for the meeting with the school principal I went to Paul's room to see my gift

As I entered I saw Paul sitting on the bed with his laptop and typing something

"Hey Percy so you are back from the camping trip, was it fun , did you do that with Annabeth ?"

"Did what? " asking innocently

"You know what "

"Ummm...oh that , no ,absolutely no I'm not that gross "

"I knew you wouldn't do something like that "

"So why did you ask ?"

"oh just checking I know most teenagers do it when they reach sixteen and you going on a camping trip just 1 week after turning 16 was an ideal situation when 2 teenagers have sex "

"okay but I'm not like that and also I didn't put enough money in the parking meter and got a ticket "

"Just great another ticket ,but you know that you've to pay "

"Mom said you got something for me "

"Ya it's in the closet "

I ran towards the closet and there sitting on the floor of the closet was a 250 GB Xbox 360 with Kinect sensor and plus 2 games free and 3 months of free Xbox live membership , it was like seeing heaven though I have seen the actual heaven but it was still ...wow. I picked up the heavy box and put on the bed

"Wow thanks Paul , I really wanted a Xbox "

"Oh it's nothing now lets go for your driving test , open that when we come back take it as a gift for getting your license "

Okay and we started moving out of the house

"Mom I'm going for the driving test "

"okay Percy , make me proud and bring home your licence "

"No problemo "

And we went downstairs towards the garage

(,,,,,,,,,,, skipping Percy's test )

"I can't believe that I passed it flawlessly "

"Ya same here "

" Okay let's go home I have 2 gifts to open "

"What's the second gift "

"Well I can drive Lamborghini now "

"yeah I forgot "

"First let's have lunch , I'm starving "

"It's too late for lunch lets go home your mom will just cook us something "

"Okay "

It took us 50 minutes to reach home because it was rush hour and the streets were filled with tragic

At home we were greater by mom at the door

I showed her my license and she hugged me and kissed me on the cheek

"Mom where is Annabeth ?"

"She upstairs asleep , she was tired and don't wake her up now "

"Okay I'll go set up the xbox "

I picked up the box and headed upstairs. Then I opened the box and and started putting it together. It took about 45 minutes to do everything along with adjusting the settings and making a Xbox live account then I turned it off and went to Annabeth's room she was sleeping quietly and I sat beside her and kissed her forehead gently and then climbed above and crashed my lips with her and started kissing her hungrily , after a few moments I pulled back to find her fully awake and she pulled me in for another passionate kiss

"oh my seaweed brain come here and I want you inside me now "

I kissed her again and she put moved her hands over my abs

"you'll have to wait for that mom and Paul are home right now so let's go for a ride and have sex somewhere else "

"okay"

"Let's go "

And we went downstairs and I told mom I was taking Annabeth for a ride in the Lamborghini and we would be back before dinner "

We sat inside and I opened the garage door and turned the keys in ignition and this time it started and I carefully drove it out and onto the road

"Congrats on getting a license "

"Is this the way you congratulate your boyfriend "

"Ya and I'm having sex with you , now keep quiet and eyes on the road "

"Okay but a little kiss ?"

"No , not while driving "

But I bent towards her and gave her a light kiss on the lips

"Hey no kissing while driving and eyes on the road seaweed brain "

"oh okay , I wish you were standing on the road "

"What? You want me dead , do you hate me so much that you would run me over , Percy ..."

"Thats not what I meant I was trying to say ..."

"Say what that you would kill me and chop me ..."

"No I would never do that let me explain , I said .. "

"Oh I know you don't love me .. "

I put a hand over her mouth

"Annnabeth I love you with my life and you understood wrong I said I wished you would be standing on the road so that I could always see you in front of me than just the boring traffic "

"Oh I'm sorry Percy I misunderstood you and kissed me on the cheek

"But still I want your eyes on the road but you can always turn and look at me but no staring "

"Okay " I said pulling into a small B & B( Bed and Breakfast , but we only needed the bed

**End of Chapter **

**Next chapter will be posted as soon as I get a total of 115 REVEIWs so hurry people only 9 REVEIWs for a sex scene chapter**


	18. Chapter 16

**So I know I can't describe how sorry I am in words for not updating in 6 months **

**I will now post a new chapter every Saturday. **

**So my still remaining fans please look out for Saturday **

CHAPTER 16

Annabeth's POV

Percy parked the Lamborghini and put coins in the meter , this time for 6 hours and we went inside

We walked to the reception desk and Percy started talking to the desk clerk or whoever it was

"Excuse me can I have a room please "

"Why?"

"You see we came to visit our grandparents but they had to go for wedding so now we are going back to Chicago by the 9:30 flight so we need the room for like 2 hours so that we can just rest"

"Okay can see some ID please "

"Sure" and handed him our ID's

"Are you brother and sister ?"

"Yeah , that's right but she is my step sister "

" Okay, enjoy your stay with us "

"Thank you "

We walked towards the steps and started climbing to the second floor

"Percy I didn't know that you could lie so easily and fluently "

"Everybody has secrets baby"

We reached the floor and Percy opened the door and picked me up bridal style and carried me into the room .He laid me onto the bed and started kissing my neck then kissed my lips passionately .He was on top of me and I could feel his overheated arms around me

"You sure are excited "

"Well its our second time having sex I am allowed to be excited ",he said.

He returned to kissing my neck.

"Oh percy "

He slowly opened the buttons of my top and then swiftly pulled it over my head. When i removed it completely I saw he was ogling my breasts I waited for him to remove my bra but he just lay there staring at them

"Well are you going to remove it "

"Remove what?"he replied his gaze not leaving them

"My bra you idiot "

"Oh right" and he put his arms around my back and tried to remove it

"You know one these days I am going to sit and stare at your magnificent boobs"

I laughed "Sure ,you do that "

He finally removed my bra and right away I felt his mouth sucking on my right nipple. He started licking it. I put my hands over his head and pressed him deeper. He released the right one and repeated it on the left one when he had finished with both of them. He started pulling down my skirt and removed them and threw it on the floor. With one hand he squeezed my left breast and started to rub my entrance over my panties with the other

"Oh Percy I want you I want you inside me "

He removed my panties and opened up my legs and then brought his finger at my entrance and slid it inside.

I started moaning so he added another finger

"Ohh.. Percy don't stop "

He added another finger and started playing with my clit with his thumb

"ohh yeah ,Ahhh"

I can't even describe how great it felt. He stopped with my clit and still pumping in and out he started squeezing my right breast and rubbing my nipple.

"Ohhh Percy I going to cum "

And I released all my cum on his fingers

He brought his fingers out and licked them clean and said , "who needs nectar when you can have this"

I laughed

"don't lie to me seaweed brain "

"What I am not lying and you wont believe how much I love you so much right now "

"Well now lets take care of you "

"ooo... I would like that very much "

**THAT'S IT FOR NOW I'll CONTINUE THIS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER **

**Again I'm really sorry for not updating and I will write better chapters from the next chapter**


	19. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

**I kept my promise and updated on Saturday **

**This is the continuation of the sex chapter **

**Hope you like it. Please REVEIW**

**PERCY's POV**

She lowered her mouth to the tip of my dick. Then she began stroking my penis, I moaned and pushed my hips towards her hands. "Annabeth….more…please"

She obeyed my command and began stroking my dick faster, faster and faster. I screamed as I released all my cum over her face. She smiled at me then began licking the cum off her face…every part of it.

"Wow…"I murmured.

"We are not done yet," she said. "We are halfway done."

She leaned towards me and began kissing me passionately…again.

"Ewww...Annabeth I can taste myself on your lips"

"That's the point, seaweed brain"

I began massaging her chest as they we were kissing, she moaned in response. I stood and stared at her for a few seconds then got on top of her and placed my dick between her breasts. I moved my hips into her breasts, each time faster.

"T-This…is…great!" screamed Annabeth. She made me stop for a little then she grabbed my dick and got it in her mouth without switching our current position. So now it was double pleasure for me, I was fucking Annabeth's breasts and getting an awesome blowjob from a beautiful and sexy wise girl, my wise girl, and it felt great saying that. Soon I cummed into her mouth again and she swallowed each drop like it was the last drop left on the face of the earth.

"Percy can you get off now, you are too heavy"

"Sorry my Wise Girl" and I got off her

"Percy too much waiting I want you inside of me now, and I mean right now"

"That will have to wait a while" noticing that my erection was down. Then I got on top of her again and started slowly and gently kissing her. Then I licked her lips asking permission to enter her mouth. She gladly opened her mouth and my tongue slid inside and our tongues were passionately licking each other this continued for along time and we both needed air but didn't want to break apart so I slowed down and drew breath from my nose and released and drew a breath again still not separating our lips and Annabeth followed my example and then we had our tongues in each other's mouth but this time it got very heated very fast and our tongues were like sparring with each other but finally her tongue won and dominated my mouth and explored every corner of it till we ran out of breath and sadly she pulled away

"Wow Percy that best kiss I have ever had"

"Three cheers for the best kisser in the world, the one and only Percy Jackson, hip hip hurray"

"Don't get too cocky now, sorry I forgot seaweed brain how can you be cocky? When your dick can't even have an erection "she said while taking my balls in her hand and gently massaging my balls

"That was really mean Wise girl"

"Sorry Seaweed Brain, now take this " she said and handed me a greyish pill which resembled the colour of sperm

"What's this, Viagra?"

"No even better, something the Aphrodite girls gave me back at camp, it will refill your sperm fully, it will be like having sex just from the beginning"

"So I can have an awesome orgasm again for your pleasure" I said and swallowed the pill

"Exactly" She said. Instantly I felt my penis have a full erection

"Now CUM FOR ME"

"The best 3 words I know a chick can say to a man"

"Oh you are a man are you Seaweed Brain"

"Yeah I am"

"Then why don't you prove it "She sat on her hands and knees with her ass facing towards me, "Fuck me in the ass Percy if you are a man"

"Surely my Sexy Wise Girl your wish is my command" and I positioned myself at her ass and slowly slid my full erection inside her ass and she moaned so loudly I bet the whole B&B could hear her

"Faster Percy ahh... harder"

"I am going as fast as I can" and increased my pace. When I just about to cum she yelled, "Stop Percy" and I immediately stopped,"What happened Wise Girl, are you all right?" she didn't say anything but grabbed my hand still trying to catch her breath and pushed me down onto the bed and got on top of me then stood and positioned my penis at her entrance and slid it inside and now she was riding me very fast. I grabbed her hips and helped to guide her.

"Annabeth I am going to cum"

"Me too" and she bobbed on my dick for the last time and we both released or juices on each other. It was the best orgasm I had ever had.

WOW THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER AND VERY HARDCORE SEX SO I EXPECT YOU LIKED IT

PLEASE REVEIW

PLEASE the reviews only help to encourage me to write chapters faster


End file.
